Blood On My Hands
by o.c.td.l-dish
Summary: She ran her tongue slowly along the blood and drawing her tongue back into her mouth she tasted the blood, surprisingly sweet in her mouth...
1. wake up

Prologue

She turns to leave, to run away, the rain pours down harder. He catches her hand and swings her around, pulls her close and holds her , protects her from everything that's hurting her. Holds her until the rain stops pouring, till the rain stops beating down on her heart, until she finally looks up at him realising the truth behind everything. Sounds like a pretty cliché movie, right? But it really happened, she was really hurting, more then anyone knew. To everyone else around her she was the smart, beautiful, intelligent girl that was always there to help someone in need, but to this one person, this one person out of the whole world, she was all those things but to him, she was also his world, his everything. He was her protector, she needed him more then anyone knew, she needed him and he, he needed her. They were both halves of one whole, two halves, that when were brought together, could get through anything that was thrown at them.

………………………………...

She rushed through the crowd, trying to be polite but gaining speed with every step she took. She frantically looked around trying to spot him in the crowd, looking for the one pair of eyes she yearned for, that she would give anything to see. As soon as her eyes locked upon his gaze, she felt the soft patter of rain turn into a loud down pour. She took this as a sign, she let go of any doubts and ran. As fast as her legs would let her, she ran. The second after she paused to take a breath, she looked up to see a deserted town square. His comforting eyes were no where to be seen. The world spun around her. 'Where is he?' She asked herself.

"Why are you doing this to me!" she yelled, hoping that wherever he was, he had heard. She let herself fall onto the floor.

Opening her eyes, expecting to see the town square, she realised, all along she had been in this tiny room. Grey walls stormed over her. She rubbed her eyes, the only light that was visible, was a thin ray of sunlight squeezing it's way in through a small crack in he wooden window shutters.

…

"How could you be so blind?" a voice yelled, it kept ringing in her ears, too loud. She pushed her hands against her ears trying to block out the sound but the voice just got louder, "Why didn't you see!" All this rage and fury were tearing at her insides, it was in her head. This was what she was really thinking. As soon as she realised this, the ringing stopped. The tears pouring down her face had made a small puddle on the grey floor. Where was she? More importantly, _who_ was she?

She stood up and concentrated on her surroundings, which wasn't much, but a good start. There was a small wooden table in one corner with a small notepad and a tray of coloured pencils. On the opposite side to this, there was a plain bed. She figured she must have fallen off the bed. Looking at herself, she noticed she was wearing a tag around her wrist and fairly plain and simple clothes. Looking more closely at her wrist band she noticed it had small writing scrawled around it. Mary Alice Anthony

The names didn't ring a bell. How was it possible to forget your name, and who you were, _are_?

She told herself to accept this, to just assume that Mary was her name. It felt weird but what else could she do?

She go up off the floor and walked slowly to the small crack in the shutters. Squinting one eye, she peeked through the small crack. She was really expecting to see more dreariness, a place grey and gloomy with a small ray of sun squeezing its way from between the huge grey clouds. That's not what she saw, though, she saw , not only a ray of sunlight but many rays. The sun shone big and bright, casting is light into the smallest of nooks. Yet, the sun wasn't strong enough to break the shutters, preventing the sun's warmth to allow her at least a shred of comfort. She turned away from the sun and went across to the small table. Absentmindedly she sat in the chair and took hold of a pencil. Her mind filled with endless creations, fantasies to fill the blank pages with. As soon as the pencil hit the page she heard noises. A muttering of words. Whispers, only just quiet enough so she couldn't make out the sentences. She dropped the pencil in a hurry and darted to the bed and buried herself within the thin blanket. She could here footsteps now, and the voices were louder. "she….Alice…." she still couldn't make out what they were saying. Her heart was pumping faster and faster. Beads of sweat were forming on her forehead. Why had the voices brought out this reaction? She could not understand why she had reacted this way. Before she could think any more she heard a key in a lock. A key in _her_ lock. Her body stiffened and she struggled to breath.

"Mary" a high pitched, voice seemed to sing out her name. She kept still.

"I guess the drugs haven't worn off yet" the same voice, yet, Mary thought it held a hint of disappointment.

She heard the chair, noisily being pushed back into its place under the table and she heard a gasp

"look, she's taken he pencils out of their box" it was the singing voice again. She held her breath suddenly, blurry images flashing in her head…

She woke up to a sunlight filled room, rubbing her eyes she felt a stab of pain go through her arm, she snapped open her eyes and stared around at her. This room was familiar. The smell drifting in from through the door was also familiar. What was it? Her curiosity grew as she thought. She remembered the ache in her arm and saw a thread like passage of blood, flowing from her wrist across her palm, down her forefinger. She held her wrist closer, trying to examine what had happened to it. Suddenly she had the urge to lick it. She ran her tongue slowly along the blood and drawing her tongue back into her mouth she tasted the blood, surprisingly sweet in her mouth.


	2. Wonder

A/N: After I put up the first chapter, I read through it and found heaps of typos, so I'm really sorry about that. This chapter will definitely have less typos =D Thanks heaps for the reviews, please keep them coming, I really value everyone's opinions.

**Chapter 2**

The taste shocked her. She snatched her hand away, fighting back the urge to sample the blood again. The room around her started to go blurry. The walls started spinning and she shut her eyes.

It was a dream. Yet, the taste of the blood seemed to linger in her mouth. Slowly opening her eyes she felt disappointment arising in her. The sunlight had gone. The familiar scent and comfort had vanished. Tears collected in her eyes, frustration flooded through her. She angrily wiped the tears away.

She was so confused. What had happened? Where was she? Why had she forgotten so many things?

"Mary Alice Anthony" she repeated to herself, each time she grew more familiar to the sound.

A smile silently crept across her lips as a feeling of joy swept through her. She knew her name. It felt wonderful. Mary Alice Anthony. _Her _name. Now that she remembered no one could take it away from her.

She looked down at her wrist band. Carefully she slid the band off her wrist. In its place was a scar. Her eyes widened. Her memory flicked back to her _dream. _She had sat up in a sun lit room, with blood slowly draining from her wrist. She remembered how the taste had surprised her. How welcomingly sweet and inviting it was. She was _human_ wasn't she? That was when she noticed a small mirror. Curiosity bloomed within her. What did she look like? Quietly she slid the covers off her and tiptoed over to it. She enjoyed what she saw. She had pretty brown hair. Her eyes were a luscious green and she had beautifully tanned skin. Her reflection smiled back at her. Her teeth shone white and her lips pink.

She quietly made her way back to the bed and sat. She yearned to remember. To know what and who her life had been filled with. But one question lingered more persistent among the rest. How was it she knew nothing of her past but remembered that she had forgotten? Slowly she noticed the moonlight seeping in through the crack. She walked up to the crack and fit her small finger in. She kept pushing until cracks appeared around it and the wood splintered off leaving a bigger hole. A mischievous smile spread across her face as she tore out the whole wooden shutter within a minute of having the thought.

Wood lay torn and splintered all around her as she stood back staring in awe at what she had just done. She gazed curiously at her hands turning them over inspecting for the slightest signs of damage, but her hands looked perfect. She didn't't feel any pain, not even the slightest of aches. Would a human girl have been able to tear open a shutter? That fast? Leaving no mark upon her hands of the damage. With the shutters gone, a big ragged square shaped hole lay in the thick grey wall. The moon light lit up the whole cell and her mouth opened and gave out a small giggle of laughter. She stared curiously at the shadows that danced on the wall. She remembered the small notepad and coloured pencils upon the desk. She picked up the notepad, feeling familiar in her hands and took the penicils to stand by the huge hole in the wall. As she stared out into the night, the moon, glowing white, and round stared back at her filling her eyes with a beautiful glisten. As she stared out at the world her hands began to draw. The picture was intricate with detail down to the last blade of glass. By the time she felt tired the sun was making its way up and she started hearing voices again.

But this time, the noises weren't coming from outside her cell. They came from inside her head. "You crazy, stupid girl" she flinched at the acid in the voice. "You meant nothing to him"

Once again tears strolled down her cheeks and she wiped them away frustrated and confused. "Mary, you disobedient child!" this voice was different. It sounded less cruel, it held a slight hint of concern rather then the acid, the previous voice had. The voices grew louder and louder until she was in pain and holding her hands over her ears. Not that it was helping. "Please stop, please stop, please stop" she whispered over and over again until the noises slowly died down into a quiet hum.

When she slowly began feeling tired the sun was slowly peaking across the sky and the stars were fading. She placed her notepad and pencils down quietly on the floor beneath her bed and curled up into a ball under the thin blankets that lay on her bed. The images that had flickered incoherently before she had awakened swirled once again in her mind. She tried so hard to pick one image and remember. At last, the image of her standing in a crowded town square settled in her vision. The yearning that came from the image consumed her and she concentrated harder. She felt the disappointment and confusion when the town square became deserted and the luscious green eyes that she had wanted to see were no where to be seen. Slowly she could feel details of that day become clearer. She remembered feeling lost and scared. Scared was an understatement. She remembered feeling petrified, like what ever she was running from had the power to break her and make her lose her mind. The thought of being that afraid gave her shivers and she allowed herself to slowly drift into other memories. One that stood out, one that she hadn't seen before stood out. She saw herself in a dark place. The trees stood over her and made frightening shadows that danced around her small figure. She lay curled up and fragile in the middle of a forest. The moon shone bright giving everything within view an unreasonable hint of danger. She snapped her eyes open, not wanting to know what might have happened. She tightened her grip around herself and an overwhelming feeling of weakness came over her and she let herself drift into sleep.

She woke up startled when a loud noise broke the silence. She sat up confused though her heart beat become faster. While she was off in her own little world gathering lost memories she had failed to remember that she was being held captive. Recklessly she had pushed a hole in the wall and wood lay thrown everywhere. Nausea spread through her and she looked around frantically. What if someone came in? They'd know she was alive. What would happen? As silently as she could she got down off the bed and crouched down picking up the pieces of wood lying on the floor.

After she had thrown the last splinter of wood out the hole the most obvious idea entered her mind. She could run away. Escape.

A smile broke out on her face and she looked around for anything she could take. As soon as she had crouched under the bed to reclaim her note pad and pencils she heard a key being turned in the lock on her door and before she had time to hide, the door opened.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

A/N: sorry if this chapter was short I had trouble figuring out a plot and all..got any ideas or even just wanna add some criticism please leave a review xD thanx


End file.
